You Are Simply You
by psychotic7796
Summary: “Why?” “Because you're you," Ritsuka comes home to a pleasant surprise on Valentine's Day. Just a fluffy one-shot! Shounen-ai and sappiness!


A/N- Happy Valentine's Day to all! Even though, unfortunately, I'm single every year for this holiday (Ah, who am I kidding. I'm single and proud! *Snicker*) I adore it and think there are many fanfic ideas for Valentine's Day that are WAY too cute to be ignored. So my Loveless muse came up with this! 

I got a request from a reviewer to make my first Loveless one-shot (I am Ritsuka) into a series, so that'll be next on my agenda. Keep on the look-out, and in the meantime, hope you like my little, plotless one-shot!

Warnings: Shounen-ai (Duh!)

Pairings: One-sided Yuiko/Ritsuka, Soubi/Ritsuka

Aoyagi Ritsuka jumped away from the tall girl in front of him, shock written over his features. He looked up at her with a wince, taking a deep breath. 

He truly hadn't been expecting his friend Hawatari Yuiko to actually try to kiss him. Ritsuka had known for ages about her crush on him, but he had always thought she would get over it after a few weeks. But when those weeks turned to months, Ritsuka began to get a little worried. 

"Yuiko," He sighed, rubbing a hand over his face. "I'm sorry. You are a sweet and amazing girl, but I just don't... I like you a lot, but only as a friend. You're my closest friend, Yuiko, my best friend. I'm sorry, but I think we're better off staying that way. I'm not going to play with your emotions and pretend to like you in a way that I don't." 

Yuiko sniffled, wiping her eyes. Ritsuka quickly looked around before spotting a tissue box in the classroom. He grabbed it quickly and handed one to her before grabbing another and wiping her eyes for her. 

"I'm really sorry," Ritsuka told her, truly apologetic. 

He was sorry. Yuiko was kind, gentle, and great person. He just really didn't like her the way she liked him. 

Besides, they were too different to be able to have a...relationship, beyond friendship of course. 

Yuiko was outgoing, cheerful, and not too bright. She had grown up happily and safely, never having to worry about anything other then what to wear for school the next day.

Ritsuka, on the other hand, was reclusive, dark, and genius-like in his intelligence. He had few memories that didn't hold pain in them, and he was always watching his back. He was paranoid, more so then he should be at his age, both about Septimal Moons and his mother. 

Yuiko would never be able to understand what Ritsuka had gone through, and frankly, Ritsuka didn't want her to ever have to. Yuiko was wonderful the way she was, but she wasn't what Ritsuka needed. 

"I-it's alright, Ritsuka-kun." Yuiko hiccuped. "I-I'm glad that y-you're h-honest with me." 

Ritsuka gave her a kind smile, trying to cheer her up. "I'll see you in class tomorrow, okay? Don't forget about our math homework. Call if you need some help with it." He was determined not to let this make things awkward between them both. 

Emotions weren't able to be controlled, and he understood this. His own devotion and affection to his brother even after he learned how he had treated others when he was alive was enough to make him empathetic to her position now. 

Ritsuka waved a good bye as he walked out of the classroom. He winced as he heard her continue to sniffle, though he didn't look back. Hopefully, Yuiko wouldn't try to make this any more awkward then necessary either, though he wasn't too sure. 

With a sigh, he began his trek back home, pinching the bridge of his nose in a fruitless attempt to stifle the headache he felt coming on.

He stepped inside his house cautiously, only to stare in disbelief when he saw his mother and father in the dining room, eating dinner by candlelight. The entire room was decorated with pink, and music was softly playing in the background. His mother was looking at her father with hearts in her eyes, while his father had an obviously forced smile on his face that the woman didn't notice.

Ritsuka swiftly closed the door as quietly as he could, grateful for the music that helped muffle the sound even more. He stepped up the stairs slowly, making sure he didn't make a sound. His own bedroom door was opened painfully slowly, his heart in his throat as he prayed that it didn't squeak. When it was open just enough for him to slip in, he did so, quickly locking the door behind him. A breath of relief was let out from his lips as he finally relaxed.

Ritsuka stretched as he flicked the light on, eyes lazily closed, only for them to shoot open in surprise. 

For whatever reason, the lamps in his room didn't turn on. The only sources of light were a few candles scattered around the room in various positions. They smelled divine, he noted as he inhaled slightly. Like vanilla and honey... 

He saw that the middle of his room was cleared, things pushed off to the side. A round table sat in the middle, a dark red tablecloth covering it. On top of the table was silverware and a few dark and light red candles covering the tabletop. He walked forward hesitantly, noticing that red petals that must have come from roses covered his entire room.

Ritsuka looked at the table, taking in everything, before looking around with confusion. He had no idea who did this, and frankly why would someone do this in the first place?

"Ritsuka." 

Ritsuka jumped and spun around when he heard someone say his name. 

Standing on his balcony, holding a large bouquet of red and black roses, was Soubi.

The blond-haired man smiled, walking inside, seeing as Ritsuka's brain was still trying to process what was going on.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Ritsuka." He handed him the roses, and Ritsuka's face grew hot. Soubi chuckled. 

"S-soubi... You did all of this?" Ritsuka looked around. 

"Aa." Soubi smiled. "Come and sit, I brought dinner." He took Ritsuka's hand and pulled his seat out for him. Ritsuka was pretty sure his face had invented a new shade of red.

Ritsuka placed the roses down on his desk, not wanting to put them by the candles. He knew, with his luck, they would catch on fire if he did happen to place them even a foot away from candles. 

"Soubi, why did you do...this?" Ritsuka waved at everything as Soubi placed a plate in front of him.

Soubi's smile didn't seem to want to leave his face, the same as Ritsuka's blush.

"Because you deserve more happy memories. I've already taken some, see?" Soubi held out Ritsuka's camera for him, and Ritsuka couldn't help but brighten. Soubi had taken a picture of his room before and after he decorated from a few different angles, along with some pictures of him as he walked in and looked around. 

Their dinner was an Italian dish of cheese covered pasta. Ritsuka gladly dug in, thinking there must be at least twenty different types of cheese in the thing. 

Soubi watched Ritsuka contentedly, occasionally taking a bite so Ritsuka wouldn't notice his observations and get mad. His head was leaning on one hand, his elbow on the table, while his other hand twirled the remains of his dinner around.

When Ritsuka had finished, looking happier then he had when he came in, Soubi picked up his plate and silverware, placing it on the balcony with the other supplies he had. He came back with a single plate, a large chunk of moist chocolate cake on it. 

Ritsuka's ears perked up when he smelled the chocolate and Soubi chuckled, placing it on the table in front of him. He made a grab for it, only to yelp when Soubi picked him up so he could sit down and then place Ritsuka on his lap. 

"Soubi!" Ritsuka's face was even redder then before, wriggling slightly to try and get out of his grasp, but Soubi just grinned as he picked up and fork and handed it to Ritsuka.

Ritsuka pouted, to which Soubi mentally cooed over (not daring to do it outwardly. Ritsuka would murder him if he did!), though Ritsuka decided that the cake was worth it after taking a bite.

Soubi rested his chin on Ritsuka's shoulder, arms wrapped around the cat-boy's waist. Ritsuka's tail was wrapped around Soubi's calf, occasionally swishing around.

Ritsuka scooped up a bite of the cake, holding it up to Soubi. 

"Do you want a bite?" Ritsuka questioned hesitantly. Soubi smiled and without moving any part of his body other then his head and mouth, took the piece of cake into his mouth and swallowed after chewing. 

"Thanks. You're so cute." he told him sincerely, bumping his head against Ritsuka's face lightly. 

Ritsuka looked away, face blushing red again. When his ears didn't fold down like they usually did after Soubi made a comment like that, Soubi took it as encouragement. 

"I love you, Ritsuka." He purred, placing a kiss underneath his jaw. "I love you so much..." 

Ritsuka swallowed past the lump in his throat. 

"Really?" 

The hesitant, whispered question made Soubi pause for only a split-second, surprised that Ritsuka had even responded. 

"Of course." Soubi replied, placing another kiss where his neck met his shoulder. 

"Not because Seimei told you to?" He pressed, looking at Soubi with pleading eyes. 

"Never." Soubi swore, placing a kiss at his temple. "Seimei may have told me to love you, but even if he hadn't, I would have fallen in love with you anyway. You're so special to me, Ritsuka." 

"Why?" 

"Because you're you," Soubi murmured, hugging him tightly to his body. "You don't pretend to be someone you're not. You don't try to be the 'real' Ritsuka, no matter how much your mother abuses you or your father neglects you. You don't try to be Seimei either, even if you do idolize him. You are simply you." 

Ritsuka felt his eyes sting as he spun around in Soubi's grip and pulled him into a desperate kiss, tears falling down his face as his shoulders shook. 

Soubi's eyes widened in shock before they fluttered close, kissing Ritsuka back. He soon gained control of the kiss, and Ritsuka was more then happy to let him take over. Tongues met and clashed together, tasting and exploring the other's mouth.

It slowly died down until they were back to closed mouth kisses, Ritsuka's hands clutching Soubi's shirt tightly. 

When they pulled apart to breathe for just a moment, Ritsuka breathed, "I love you too, Soubi." 

Soubi smiled against his lips and pulled him into another kiss.

The next morning, Ritsuka woke up, groggily rubbing at his eyes. He looked around, immediately flushing when he saw Soubi, asleep next to him, holding him like a teddy bear. 

The older man sighed in his sleep, nuzzling his face into Ritsuka's hair. Ritsuka winced when the man's glasses scratched him slightly, but he didn't make any noise. 

He could stay there forever, he felt. 

Of course, Soubi had to wake up eventually, and he did, sooner then Ritsuka wanted him too. 

"Good morning, Ritsuka." Soubi smiled, nuzzling their noses together cutely. 

"Morning." Ritsuka replied, voice quiet. 

As they both stood up, Soubi giving him a soft, loving kiss to wake him up, Ritsuka felt happy for the first time in awhile. 

Really, truly, completely, happy.

A/N- Aw, how utterly sappy! *grin* I think I have cavities now. You would think I would be used to writing sappy/fluffy stuff by now, but it appears I am not. Excuse me while I go make a dentist appointment.

Thanks for reading! Hope people liked it!


End file.
